Tape
by Strawberry L
Summary: Charlie has been wandering off to tape his fingers in private and Jack investigates. Slash. JackCharlie


Title: Tape

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: Lost

Pairing: Jack/Charlie

Rating: PG-13

Setting: Crack island

Warnings: slash happy happy man sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or anything related to it and I am certaintly not implying that the actors themselves are homosexual, but hey I can dream.

_To my Charlie, who continues to inspire the Jack in me. I love you._

* * *

Charlie sat miserably by the fire taping and untaping his fingers. He did this every day, as far as Jack could tell. Charlie would get all quiet sometime in the early afternoon and stalk off by himself to sit and pick at his fingers. If anyone approached him, he would put his hands in his pockets and try to act normal until they left him alone again or he went off excusing himself to find somewhere more private.

The only thing that bothered Jack more than all of this was the fact that Charlie was getting to him this much at all. He was simply annoyed with himself for noticing in the first place, but found he couldn't not notice, no matter how much he tried to ignore Charlie most days. Of course, he always failed miserably. He knew he was drawn to the musician and wasn't entirly sure why.

Two weeks into the crash Jack has finally just accepted that he noticed Charlie constantly. He noticed when Charlie wasn't eating properly and when Charlie was having trouble sleeping and oh god he nearly dropped the water bottle he had been filling the first time he heard Charlie singing softly as he strummed his guitar. His voice had sent sweet shivers down his spine and he had definetely noticed that too. Charlie had quickly become the centre of his currently island sized universe.

Jack didn't like to stalk Charlie per say, but one afternoon his curiosity won out over his reason and Jack silently followed Charlie into the jungle as the musician was seeking his along time. Jack followed Charlie out to an area of beach furthur down from the camping area, not showing himself even as Charlie sat at the edge of the forest facing the ocean and began picking away at him taped fingers. Jack had the perfect vantage point as he was practically looking over Charlie's shoulder's while obscured by a few trees.

Charlie was still picking at the first letter of 'rock' when he heard something in the jungle close behind him. He sat listening closely while pretending he'd heard nothing. He almost heard breathing...

Jack was straining to get a good look of Charlie's hands, which he had obscured mostly with his body. He didn't want to lean closer, but he was getting impatient. He stepped forward softly, but fate wasn't on his side. A twig snapped as his foot came down and Charlie whorled around to face him, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Jack!?" Charlie nearly shouted. "You scared the piss out of me! What're you doing?" Charlie asked, half creeped out Jack had been... well watching him, and half hopeful. Jack looked like a child caught in the cookie jar, which was perhaps more acurate than Charlie realized.

"Hi Charlie. Um... I can explain. Sort of." Jack didn't want to admit why he'd been saying on the musician, but he supposed it was better to come clean than to try and lie and end up seeming creepier than he already must. "I followed you because I was curious... about your um, tape." Jack, concentrated on speaking to his shoes and trying to keep his blush down.

"What about my tape?" Charlie sounded vaguley defensive, and Jack wasn't surprised. The man obviously was hiding something.

"Nevermind Charlie, I'm really sorry about all this. I'll just go." Jack gestured back to camp and grinned, which was almost painful. He stopped when Charlie began to glare at him.

"Jack, what about my tape? You want to know what I'm up to out here? Want to know what I'm hiding from everyone? Is that what this is about Jack?" Charlie had stomped his way right up to Jack, a finger jabbing him quite painfully in the chest repeatedly.

Jack wimpered, his eyes trapped his Charlie's angry gaze, as he felt his rational thought once again failing him. Charlie was in front of him, oh so close. He only had to reach out and touch him, feel him. Jack could onyl imagine Charlie's reaction to such affections, but threw caution to the wind. Seeing Charlie worked up had rendered Jack speachless. Leaning in towards the musician Jack titled Charlie's head just so, their lips meeting perfectly in a clash of wills.

The kiss couldn't be called gentle, a battle for dominace errupting between them as their tongues met, saliva mingling as they explored one another. Jack pulled back suddenly, his eyes looking, searching, Charlie's.

Charlie had burried his hands in Jack's shirt during the kiss, but brought them around the taller man's waist and they drew apart from the kiss to simply stand and hold each other.

Charlie couldn't help but grin up at Jack, his smile lighting up his eyes. "I think I've been wanting you to do that for weeks." Charlie whispered.

"Weeks huh?" Jack did his best to act skeptical, but in truth he had wanted the same thing for ages, he just hadn't realized it.

Charlie nodded, looking amused. "As a matter of fact, it's funny you should ask." Charlie sat back down, bringing Jack with him and he held out his taped hand. "Well doctor, I think you can remove the first layer of surgical tape." Charlie said in a mock voice, giving Jack a look that was trying to be serious.

"Yes nurse!" Jack slowly peeled away all four fingers, smiling back at Charlie by the time he was finished. Under the first layer in big bold letters the tape spelled out 'Jack'. Jack looked at Charlie and couldn't help but want to kiss him again, fairly sure he had never been so deeply touched by another person before.

"Thank you Charlie." he whispered before giving into his desires, thier lips meeting once again.

The End.

A.C. - Reviews are love!!


End file.
